fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Let's Play Rich Man-Poor Man!
is the third episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Kyo and Yuki both confide in Tohru about their insecurities, and she discovers that they have a lot in common for people who seem like such opposites. Plot In preparation for the school cultural festival, the class decides to establish a rice ball stand. Kyo walks out of the class when his idea is rejected (and is suddenly surrounded by kittens) but admits later to Tohru that Yuki will ensure everything runs smoothly. Kyo soon gets baited into playing Rich Man-Poor Man by Tohru's friends and eventually loses. At the same time Yuki turned down a female student and sees Kyo getting along with others quite well with envy. While Yuki and Tohru tend to the vegetable garden due to an unexpected typhoon storm, Yuki confesses his jealously of Kyo being able to interact easily while Yuki feels more isolated from others. Tohru encourages him to be more socially interactive to everyone, following her mother's words to be positive with other people. The next day Tohru begins making rice balls in preparation for the festival when she sees a shy girl outside the front door asking for Kyo. Characters Trivia *The adaption order for this episode starts from chapter 8, and then chapter 4 after opening, followed by chapters 8 and 4 together throughout the episode. **Due to parts of chapter 8 being adapted into this episode, this episode marks Momiji Sohma's first appearance in the anime compared to the manga where he debuts a bit later. *This episode marks Kagura Sohma's first appearance in the anime. Anime and Manga Differences *A small change from the manga is Hanajima no longer braiding Tohru's hair and Uotani not patting Tohru on the head while Tohru's trying to get her classmates to play Rich Man, Poor Man. *Tohru's reflection of Yuki and Kyo's good traits and their rivalry also included a brief scene of her changing into her school uniform before leaving work is cut out from the anime. *Some changes when Tohru first encounters with Momiji in the anime includes her not walking down from a flight of stairs before slipping down and Tohru being closer proximity to Momiji, with the boy not having to get up and walk as far toward her. **Because of Momiji's debut being added earlier than in the manga, this results in the circumstances leading to Tohru meeting with Yuki outside her workplace being changed. There is a removed scene from chapter 4 that shows one of Tohru's co-workers talking about a "pretty kid" waiting outside for someone, before Tohru realizes it is Yuki. Tohru expresses her surprised reaction to seeing Yuki, as depicted from chapter 4, after recovering from the shock of her encounter with Momiji. *Following the drunken man leading Yuki to transform after Tohru is pushed towards him, Yuki's comment remarking that it's his fault for his current situation is not in the anime. *Following Yuki and Tohru's arrival back to Shigure's house, there is a cut manga scene featuring Shigure and Tohru commenting on the unusual weather before an annoyed Yuki shoves Shigure as he rushes outside. *Tohru's prep of rice balls for the culture festival being depicted earlier in the anime which leads to some changes from the original events depicted in chapter 4. The prep work replaces a cut scene from the manga showing Kyo fuming over Tohru making a leek meal due to his hatred of the food. Also, the amusing scene where Yuki force-feeds Kyo, a leek gets replaced with Yuki force-feeding Kyo, a leek-flavored rice ball. es:Episodio 03 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes